a different perspective
by otaku100
Summary: I will tell you the truth; I am a pretty simple girl going to a pretty giant school. I have never been really good with people skills, I am pretty short and I am not much of a sports person. I am starting a new school at Kaijo high school, known for its ridiculous sports program especially its basketball club.
1. new start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basket, however I do own the OC character.**

**Hey guys here is a new story it contains my OC character so if you don't like don't read!**

I will tell you the truth; I am a pretty simple girl going to a pretty giant school. I have never been really good with people skills, I am pretty short and I am not much of a sports person. I am starting a new school at Kaijo high school, known for its ridiculous sports program especially its basketball club.

My name is Kagawa Shizuka I'm a new student at the acclaimed Kaijo high. I'm pretty short about 5'2 maybe a little taller, I have long black hair and emerald eyes. Currently I am living by myself in a complex near my cousin. Despite me going to a school for the athletes I am an artist. I have always been talented since I was little, different from the other kids who always wanted to play; instead I spent my time watching my cousin play basketball while I drew or painted him. So here I am.

Crap I'm late! It's the first day and I'm freakin' late to the opening ceremony! On top of all that I'm lost. Shoot, where am I? I began to walk to a big building that looked like the gym. "Are you new, you should be at the ceremony" a voice came from behind me. I turned around to see an older boy with brown hair. I smiled nervously, "Haha I got a bit lost on the way. Please don't tell anyone!" I clasped my hands together.

He gave me a curt nod, "No problem, its right through those doors. You could probably sneak in through that door still." He smiled pointing to the big building. I bowed quickly "Arigato gozaimasu!"I said running into the building. See ya around new girl" he hollered back at me. I snuck in to find a seat toward the back.

After the ceremony was over I decided to go to the club fair. I wonder what clubs there are. People were scattered all over the court yard holding signs passing out flyers, advertising their clubs.

"Join the newspaper club!"

"Join the Music club!"

"Join the tennis club!"

People shouted out at me trying to hand me flyers. People began to crowd around one booth in particular though. The basketball club, they didn't even need to advertise because swarms of people immediately gathered there. I decided to take a look so I tried to shove my way to the front of the bunch. Once I got to the front I felt a giant jab in my side making me fall forward. Oh crap!

"Haha! New girl we meet again" an arm wrapped around me stopping my fall. I looked up to see the boy from before. He placed back on my feet setting me down. I felt a slight pink cover my cheeks.

"I –umm Thank you" I mumbled.

"Yo! Kasamatsu! Who's that?" a boy yelled sitting at the booth.

The boy turned around and shouted back, "she's a first year her name is-!"

"Umm what's your name?" he turned to me sweat dropping.

I chuckled at him, "I'm Kagawa Shizuka" I said holding out my hand to him. He took it firmly smiling, "My name is Yukio Kasamatsu; I'm the Kaijo basketball captain"

"So what brings you here? Do ya want to join the basketball club" he asked with pleading eyes and a giant smile.

"I'm afraid not. I'm not a basketball player. It's probably best I stay far away from the ball; I am a bit of a klutz. I am sure there are much better people than me to join" I smiled softly.

"You should come watch us practice one day and cheer us on at a game. We're pretty good we are always one of the top qualifiers for the interhighs" he said.

I thought to myself for a second, "I suppose I could stop by sometime…"

He gleamed brightly grabbing my hands, "Good so stop by the gym later after school, promise Kagawa san okay!" He released my hands and galloped away. I was stunned, "Wait, Today?" I shouted after him. I guess I'm going to basketball practice after school. Just what have I gotten myself into?

The first day came to a subtle ending when the bell rang. I checked my watch. I suppose I could go watch practice. I grabbed my small sketchbook and made my way to the giant gym. I heard shouting and squeaking of shoes against the gym floor. I shakily lifted my hand to the door opening it wide. My eyes widened at the sight, the gym looked even bigger now that the chairs from the ceremony had been removed. Wow! I took a few steps in looking around mesmerized at the giant inside. The squeaking came to a stop.

"Kagawa san!" I heard from across the gym. I saw Yukio senpai running from the other end on the gym over to me. He grinned widely at me; "Ne Kagawa san, you came after all" I couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since I watched people play basketball. The last time I watched a good game was when my cousin played with his friends.

He waved at the other players motioning them to come over. The boys sprinted over racing one another. They all stopped in front of me breathing heavily. "Hey this is Kagawa Shizuka, a first year make her feel welcome!" He began to introduce players as he came to the end. "This is our ace player, you could say." He said pointing a hand to a tall boy with blond hair. He looked a little familiar; he had golden colored eyes matching his bright hair. He was just about past six foot. He raised his strong muscular arm out to me. "Hi, Shizukachii I'm Ryota Kise. You can just call me Kise though"

What did he just call me? Shizukachii? I guess that's sorta cute. "Hajimemashite!" I bowed to everyone. I kept looking at Kise senpai trying to figure out where he was from. His eyes met mine, "Is something wrong Shizukachii?" he asked tilting his head to the side. I blinked a little, "Ahh, Gomen I couldn't help but think you look familiar" I said rather confused. Yukio senpai spoke up, "You might have heard of him from middle school. He used to be part of the Generation of Miracles, a legendary middle school basketball team from Teiko"

I blinked a few times looking at them, "Ehh, really my cousin went to Teiko; he was a part of the generation miracles too! No wonder you look familiar, Kise senpai!" They both looked at me stunned a bit. "Ne Shizukachii, who is your cousin?" Kise senpai asked cocking his head to the side with a curious look on his face.

"Oh, right! His name is Tetsuya Kuroko" I said smiling at him. Kise senpai's jaw dropped at my words.

**Thanks for reading! This is my first Kuroko no Basket fanfic so let me know what you think! Hope the first chapter was good for you all.**


	2. his name is Tetsuya Kuroko

**Disclaimer I do not own Kuroko no Basket however I do own the OC character. **

**Hello readers! Thank you very much for the favorites and follows! Here is a new chapter for you all hope you all like. Also I am aware I have given some of the characters a little different personality, if you don't, like don't read. Hopefully you will enjoy this new chapter **

"Oh right, his name is Tetsuya Kuroko" I said smiling. Kise senpai's face dropped at my words.

I was a bit confused by his reactions. He continued to stare at me in awe. "Ehh! Kurokochii?!" he spoke up finally. I nodded raising my brow, "Do you remember him?" I asked still dumbfounded.

He grabbed my hand shaking it rapidly, "Of course I remember Kurokochii! How is he? He is a first year this year right?" I was astounded how excited he became just by the slight mention of Kuroko kun.

"Yes, he's a first year. I hope he's doing fine I haven't quite been able to visit him yet. Actually I was going to see him now if you would like to accompany me, I wouldn't mind." I flashed a smile nervously. He scratched his head thinking to himself, "Maybe another time when I don't have practice" he said sadly. I could feel the awkward atmosphere from the rest of the team. "Maybe it's best If I leave you boys to your practice" I said directing my look to the irritated coach staring at the group of players NOT practicing.

Probably for the best, I'm not sure how Kuroko kun would have reacted to that. I looked up at the boys, "I wish I could stay longer but like I said earlier I have to go meet my cousin! Good luck in practice! Don't work too hard!" I spoke heading toward the door to the gym. They waved back at me as I slowly closed the door behind me. Well that made for a nice day. I suppose you could say I made some friends.

As I past my locker once more I grabbed a duffle bag that had a different change of clothes for me. I took it to the bathroom and changed. After I came out I was wearing a pair of running shorts, a white t- shirt with my Nike free shoes. I grabbed my school bag, placing my sketchbook in it and exited the building. I told Kuroko kun that I would meet him outside at a park near our apartment complex. As I came around the turn for the park I could hear voices yelling and people cheering. What was going on?

When I turned in the first thing standing in my way was a giant crowd of people surrounding the basketball court. I stood on my tiptoes trying to peer over the peoples' heads. I began to hop up into the air, no use. Damn my shortness! I pushed my way to the front of the line, eventually getting to the front. I looked up seeing a bunch of guys playing street basketball. I eyed each of the boys landing my eyes on a small figure with a very low presence.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME! That idiot is only thinking of basketball. I was only like two minutes late and he started a basketball game. "KUROKO!" I screamed at the boy, clearly catching the boy off guard as the ball slammed him in the back of the head. He fell on his butt stiffly looking at me in the crowd. He sweat dropped rubbing his head; "Oh Shizuka kun, you're here" he stood up brushing off his pants. He shot a look at his the other boys signaling that he had to leave. They nervously waved back at him with fake smiles. I stood there tapping my foot with my crossed arms.

He closed his eyes giving me a small smile. Crap how could I be mad at him, he is just so damn cute! I tried to refrain from cracking a smile at the boy. He simply accepted my glares as he pulled me in for a hug. My forehead brushed against his chin. Forget it I tried. I wrapped my hands around him tightly. "Ahh Shizuka, your hurting me!" he huffed. I squeezed him tighter pouting at him, "Baka! All you ever think about is basketball! I missed you!"

I felt him chuckle under his breath I squeezed him even harder burying my face in the nape of his neck. "Yes, I guess it really has been long" he replied. I released him eying him so I could get a good look to see if he changed much. "No way are you taller than me now!?" I spoke up. He blinked a bit scanning me with his eyes. "It seems so, doesn't it" he smiled rustling my hair. He grabbed my bag and carried it as we walked to our apartment buildings.

We talked, it felt like a lifetime. I have never had too many people as close as Kuroko is to me. I feel so much more comfortable when he is around; honestly he is more of a brother than a cousin. We talked for nearly four hours it was already 8:30. "I guess I should head back it's getting late. I will see ya later Kuroko" I said giving him one last hug.

I walked two doors down to my apartment that was barely unpacked, but I am far too lazy and tired to unpack it all tonight. I curled up on my mattress with a blanket and turned out the lights.

The next few days were slow at school. I ended up joining the art club which usually occupied my afternoons. I haven't seen Yukio senpai or Kise senpai since the day I met Kuroko. I wonder how their practices are going; if I'm not mistaken they have a practice game with another team today. Perhaps I will go watch and maybe get some sketching in as well.

The bell rang, I began to pack my stuff up and head to my locker. As I grabbed my sketchbook I dodged a giant heard of girls running toward the gym. Confused, I grabbed my sketchbook and followed the pack of crazy people. I opened the gym door to see nearly the whole school gathered there cheering and yelling.

I heard a whistle blown below on the court; I looked over the railing. Had the game already started early? My eyes reverted to the flash of gold passing the rest of the payers. My eyes widened as the ball dunked in the other team's basket. I heard the score board beep. It had only been a minute, had someone already scored? The girls to my right screamed.

"Go, Kise!"

"We love you!"

"Kise is the best!"

What? That flash before was Kise? I looked back down noticing the blond boy smiling and waving at his fan girls. They screamed as they began to freak out. I can tell why he is so adored, I have heard he is model I definitely believe it. His structure was so broad; his muscles etched on his body were amazing and his golden eyes that matched his perfect hair. It's unbelievable to think that someone so perfect exists. An idea shot through my mind; quickly I grabbed my pencils and sketchbook as my hand rapidly danced on the page.

I hope you don't mind Kise senpai but today I will be using you as my subject today.

**Well that's another chapter. I hope this helped make the bond between Shizuka and Kuroko clearer. Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time…**

**-Otaku **


	3. it's ninja time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket however I do own the OC character. **

**Hope this chapter is to your liking. Sorry for not updating sooner there was a crazy snow problems if y'all hadn't heard from the news. Well it's finally done so here it is… CHAPTER THREE! OH YA!**

**Shizuka POV**

My arm rapidly moved across the sketchbook. I tried to assemble his structure perfectly on the page. I etched in his toned muscles and broad shoulders. Then I moved my pencil to outline his face adding his flawless facial features from his golden eyes to his lush blond hair that fell perfectly over his face.

I heard the final bell for the fourth quarter ring. I looked at the final score exposed above the gym. I blinked rapidly, how could that be?! The score was 98 to 32 Kaijo high. The other team was only able to score 32 against us? I walked over to the railing watching the other team pant from loss of breath.

The girls next to me squealed at the top of their lungs. The hell! That scared the crap out of me. I dropped my sketchbook to cover my ears. Oh crap! I watched as the book fell over the railing heading right toward the Kaijo bench. You have got to be kidding me! I jumped up and ran down to the lower level of the gym to grab it before someone else did. As I got to the last stair I sprinted to the gym door. I looked in the gym window and squinting my eyes to try to spot the book.

"Really!?" I saw it in the hands of someone. I started to open the door as the person came into view better.

OH MY GOD! Out of all the people who could have picked it up…Kise.

I mentally shot myself in the foot as I slammed my hand against my forehead.

"Those stupid fan girls had to scream!" I muttered.

I stood their helplessly as he looked around to find the owner. I ducked so he wouldn't see me, this was just too embarrassing. I spied on him through the window as he began to flip through the pages.

"NO! Anything but that!" I whispered.

He then stopped as his eyes widened, probably landed on the picture of him.

"I am such a stalker!" I scolded myself mentally.

I heard a rumble behind me as a bunch of girls came racing down the stairs to the gym. I jumped out of the way as they crashed through the doors toward the boy. The quickly flew to him surrounding him.

"Crap I can't see the book anymore!" I yelped.

I heard someone cough behind me. I swiftly turned to see Kasamatsu senpai.

He took a sip from his water bottle he held in his hand.

"Have you caught Kise fever too?" he asked jokingly.

I sweat dropped, "Uhh… no I was just… checking in on the game to see the score!" I blurted out trying to come up with a good excuse.

He gave me a confused look probably not buying my lie. I faked a smile, "So, how's basketball?" I asked changing the subject. He blinked at me not noticing my stiffness.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "As you saw we won our first game so hopefully we can have another great season" he went on again.

I smiled as I tried to look over his shoulder to try to find the book. No use, I am just too freakin short!

"Kasamatsu senpai" a voice called from inside the gym.

"Uh I gotta go, but see you around Kagawa san!" he hollered running into the gym. I waved back then immediately ran to the window to find the book.

"Where did he go!" I shouted searching the gym with my eyes. I was talking for like two minutes and now he's gone.

I sighed sliding my body down the door.

My mind raced not knowing what to do. Should I find him and steal it back? Or should I tell him it's mine? No he can't know it's mine or he will think I'm just another fan girl. Fine I will just have to get it back myself.

**LATER…**

After everybody had left to go home and the players were gradually leaving the locker room I hid behind the bleachers. I am definitely qualified as a stalker now. I waited until I saw the blond boy walk out of the locker room talking with the last boy that hadn't left yet. He wasn't carrying his bag or the book though.

I guess that means it's in the **boy's **locker room. I face palmed myself.

Okay Shizuka! You just got to run in grab it and leave! You got this! I slapped my cheeks ready to go. I started to walk to the locker room as I pressed my back against the wall. I edged my way closer and closer to the locker room entrance. If anyone saw me I probably looked like a human crab. I quickly ran into the locker room silently undetected.

I felt like spy and no one was around so I decided to ninja roll across the floor. I crawled to a row of lockers. Damn boys smell bad! I looked around and then I saw only one duffle bag left so it's probably his. I jumped up and began to unzip it and dig through it.

"HA! I found it victory!" I threw my hands up in the air and began to have a slow motion victory dance.

I heard a click and spun around to see Kise. My heart completely dropped. Damn! It was almost a perfect plan. I quickly hid the book behind my back.

"Shizukachii?" he spoke confused.

"Why are _you _in the _boy's_ locker room?" he questioned again.

I stuttered not able to answer. His eyes searched me and then the opened bag next to me. He took a few steps closer to me I tried to retreat but the back of my knees hit a bench behind me.

"I-I didn't t-take anything" I stuttered barely finding the words.

He obviously didn't believe my act. He walked closer pushed my shoulders so I fell sitting on the bench. He placed one hand on my left side of me and one on the right caging me. I blinked and was at a loss for words.

He spoke up again, "So what's behind your back Shizukachii?" His voice tickled my face. I shook my head not wanting to tell him. He reached behind me trying to grab the book from my grip. I pulled back harder not wanting to let go of it. I felt like we were two children fighting over a piece of candy. The book suddenly flew out of my grip and landed on to the floor. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what happened next.

I heard silence as I pealed one eye open. The book laid open to the drawing of Kise. We both stared at it in awe for a whole minute. I could hear his breathing near my ears, it was so steady. He finally moved walking toward the sketch book. He gently picked up the book and looked between me and the book repeatedly. I re directed my gaze toward the floor, refusing to face him.

"Is this yours Shizukachii?" he asked after a minute of silence.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I will most likely update by next week sooo… until then happy reading!**

**-Otaku **

**REVIEW!**


	4. promise

**Disclaimer I do not own Kuroko no basket but I do own the OC character!**

**Hey guys sorry for that little bit of a wait but unfortunately I broke my laptop sooo… yeah pretty tragic, right? So as you can imagine this limits my writing until I get a new laptop. Sowy guys I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting but pwetty pwease be patient with me *bats lashes and pouts lip* well here is a new chapter!**

"Is this yours Shizukachii?" he asked after a minute of silence.

My lip started to quiver a bit as I took in a deep hard breath. "I guess there is no point in hiding it now" I sighed trying to find just the smallest way to escape this. "I uhh…yes that is mine" I finally admitted in defeat.

Well there goes my life right out the window. New school and I already ruined it. I can already see my reputation blowing up. Well my life was good for those first few weeks. "Good bye cruel world!" I said throwing a fist toward the ceiling.

"Pfft!" I heard from the other side of the room. Crap I said it out loud again. He covered his mouth with his hand as he let out a chuckle. I sighed let the humiliation begin.

"It's okay Shizukachii I won't tell anybody, **but…** "

O gawd! Here comes the black mail, should've just killed me! "But what?" I asked

"Well… can I have it?" he asked with a smile.

"Ehh?! That's all you wanted?!" I said gaping at him like a fish out of water. "Well yeah I guess so."

"Really thanks, Shizukachii!" he beamed. I tried to smile back but I still couldn't comprehend the current situation. He strolled toward me and took a seat next to me.

I couldn't help but smile, did he really want the drawing that much?

"Hey, Shizukachii… Can I ask you something?" he nudged me in the shoulder.

I turned to face him, "Sure, what is it?"

He pondered for a second, "Well what made you decide to draw me?"

I stopped and looked at the drawing he was holding. But the truth is I don't really know why I did end up drawing him. It was more than a coincident but still a last minute decision to draw him.

"I really don't have an answer for you. I don't really know why I drew you" I replied. He furrowed his brow a bit confused.

"But there had to be a reason, right?" he said a little bit disappointed.

I pursed my lips trying to find the words. "Hmm… I guess you just caught my eye. Your movements were just so swift. Also if you haven't noticed from the screaming fan girls by now, you're kind of perfect." I laughed a bit. Those stupid fan girls are the whole reason I'm in this mess.

It got quiet again. I looked up at him. He stared at my with wide eyes and his mouth slightly ajar. I raised an eyebrow at him, "You good? You sorta look like I just slapped you in the face or something. Earth to Kise senpai!" I spoke poking at his cheeks.

"Haha, Kise senpai you look like a chipmunk now!" I giggled while tugging at his cheeks.

The frozen boy finally snapped out of it. He seized my hands as he gripped them in his.

"Shizukachii, I want…" he got quiet again.

"What, what do you want?" I asked confused. He mumbled to himself.

"Can you… maybe … draw me again?" he said looking at the ground.

"Ehh?! Me? You want me to draw you again?" I asked. Why would he want me to draw him again, and why is he still holding my hands!

I looked at him but he still was staring at the ground. He turned to me and nodded vigorously.

He tugged me closer to him so that I was looking at him. Uhh! Too close! Too close!

"I like the way Shizukachii draws, its super cool and amazing! I want you to draw me again!"

"Woah there, tiger!" I pushed him away quickly. "Hold on just a minute!" I said waving my hands around franticly.

"After all this sneaking around I went through, you want me to draw you AGAIN?" I almost shouted.

"PLEASE! Shizukachii!" he pouted clasping his hands together.

"But I…" I started. He puffed his cheeks out. "Ugh! Fine you win! You win! But you owe me something!"

I pointed a finger at his chest.

He laughed, "No problem! "

I sighed holding my temples. What the hell did I just get myself into?

He smiled and jumped to his feet. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. I looked up at him as he gleamed down at me.

"Come on, Shizukachii! Let's go!" he exclaimed.

"What? Go Where?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand pulling me up. "I'm walking you home. It's late and you're a lady, ladies always get walked home by the gentlemen in movies"

I cracked a smile, "Haha yeah **gentlemen**" I laughed sarcastically.

I picked up the sketchbook and followed him out of the locker room.

We made a right out of the school entrance toward my house. It was a little quiet, sorta weird.

"So, Shizukachii do you have any siblings?" he said trying to break the silence.

"No, the closest thing to a sibling I have is Kuroko, which isn't that far from a sibling if you think about it" I replied.

He smiled at me, "Are you two that close?" he asked curiously

"You could definitely say that. He's like a little brother you watch out for except he also protects me too" I giggled thinking about little Kuroko with his basketball.

Kise came to a stop as I kept walking. Where did he go? I turned around swiftly looking for him. My eyes landed on him buying an ice cream for himself. Really? Was that necessary? Whatever, I waited for him to return.

After a few minutes he came skipping toward me with ice cream in hand.

"Shizukachii do you want vanilla or chocolate?" he asked shoving them in my face.

"Oh! Chocolate all the way! Thanks!" I said taking the cone from him.

"Mmmm! It's sooo good!" I exclaimed licking it.

"What! Let me try!" he pouted before licking **my** ice cream. Woah just crossed a line. My eye twitched as he licked his lips.

"That was good!" he exclaimed. I made a super childish face and pouted my lips.

"M-my ice cream" I stuttered forming fake tears in my eyes. I quivered my lip at him.

"I-I'm sorry! My bad here take mine!" he quickly said putting his ice cream near my lips.

I started to giggle at him playfully punching his shoulder, "I'm just messing with you! Pretty funny though!"

He smiled and began to laugh with me.

After we finally reached my apartment complex he walked me up the stairs to my door. I began to unlock the door, "thank you, Kise senpai" I said as I bowed at him briefly.

He smiled and ruffled my hair with his big hands. I peered up at him with an irritated face.

"Don't forget are deal, okay?" he winked at me before taking his leave.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-otaku**_


	5. you can bet on it

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko a basket however I do own the OC character!**

**Hey guys sorry for the super late update! Y'all are the best supporters, thank you for keeping up with this story. I really appreciate everyone's follows and favorites. Trying to make longer chapters and my laptop is still broken so keep bearing with me. Here is another chapter some more Kise x oc action coming up so I hope you enjoy!**

Shizuka's POV

It's been a few days since my little incident with the sketchbook

_Recap: _

_Kise looked at me, "Can you… maybe… draw me again?"_

He has completely turned my school life upside down. He is constantly visiting me in my art club.

"Ne, Shizuka, whatcha drawing?" or "Have you drawn me again yet?" he says while casually flipping through my sketchbook. I don't mind him looking at my art but sometimes he needs to find a better time.

That boy has quite a hipper active mind. He always manages to find me in the halls at school, and strikes a conversation about my drawings or his basketball practice. As much as I don't mind the conversation I do mind the unwanted attention I am getting from the other girls at school. I think these habits are becoming a problem.

Recently I have been getting death glares and whispers from the girls in my class but of course the blond boy was completely oblivious to his surroundings. It's probably best to separate ourselves.

I slumped in my chair thinking about the current events as the bell rang signaling the end of class, I made my way to my locker with a few books. I placed them on the shelf and closed it. I looked at my watch, 4:00 pm. A certain giant should be looking for me right about…

"Shizukacchi!"

Now.

I spun around to see the golden boy running from across the hall to me. He huffed as slumped forward bracing himself on his knees. After he caught his breath he gazed up at me.

"Shizukacchi! I don't know if you knew yet but I talked to Kurokocchi yesterday!"

I gaped at him with my mouth opened, "Ehh, Kuroko kun?! I haven't seen him in weeks, because he keeps blowing me off for practice! How did you get to talk to him before me?"

He smirked puffing out his chest, "I guess he favors me, Shizukacchi!"

I cracked a smile, " Pfft! What a joke! As if!" I spouted back at him.

"Ouch, Shizukacchi" he said acting hurt. I gave him an amused face.

"Guess you saw through my bluff." He said jokingly as he leaned up against my locker.

He ran a hand through his golden hair and continued, "Yesterday I decided to stop by on Seirin's practice. I wanted to ask Kurokochii some questions and I wanted to check out Seirin's team. Turns out you will get to talk to Kurokochii sooner than you think because we are having a practice match with Seirin Tomorrow."

He flashed me a smile. I couldn't help it as I felt the sides of my lips curl into a smile. Finally I could see Kuroko kun play a game!

Kise senpai bumped me with his shoulder.

"…But I can't promise you that they're gonna win" he remarked smugly.

That little blond arrogant jock! I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh really is that so?"

"Don't get me wrong Shizukacchi, Kurokochii is amazing but he can't hope to defeat our team"

I grit my teeth holding back a brutal comeback but honestly he might be right. Kuroko is good, no great but only with a good team to support him and if he doesn't have that his abilities are useless.

"Whatever Kise kun, better watch what you say or it will come back and bite you" I hope I 'm right.

He stared at me for a while until letting out a soft chuckle, "Care to make a bet, Shizukacchi?"

O gosh not a bet. Hold yourself back Shizuka don't get competitive. Just let it go.

"N-no I think I'll pass" I sweat dropped.

"Why? You don't think you will lose, do you? On second thought maybe for your sake we shouldn't" he smirked pursuing the bet.

Aww hell no! uh uh! Nope! This idiot thinks I 'm gonna lose? He's done it now. I flared my nostrils at him.

"Fine, I will bet you that Seiren will win! Unless your too man for that"

"Fine it's official! When **I** win you can be my official portrait drawer for the rest of the year!" he scoffed.

"W-wait what?! Hold on isn't that a little bit too far?" I stuttered o gawd I can barely get away from him as it is.

"Shizukacchi, what happened to all your confidence?" he smirked.

"No it's just… you know what never mind, deal!" I held out my hand fake smiling.

He smiled in victory and griped my hand.

His eyes wandered to the clock to the right of me. He quickly released my hand.

"Crap! I totally forgot I have practice! See ya, Shizukacchi" he said before shuffling away.

I sighed pressing my back against my locker before sliding down it. What in the world! I am way too competitive. I really hope Kuroko has some kind of dream team that will beat Kaijo. I don't think I have enough energy to keep up with Kise. Better just hope for the best.

**The next day…**

I could hear the students start to gather around in the top floor of the gym. I heard squeals from the far side of the gym. And that would be the fan girls.

"GO KISE!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

I went to the bottom floor of the gym were the two teams were standing. I looked around until I spotted the blue haired munchkin. That little idiot, who does he think he is not talking to me in weeks?! I started at a quick paced walk which soon turned into a fast run as I came upon the blue haired boy. He spotted me.

"Oh Shizukacchi, You came to watch the ga-!" I jabbed him in the side with my karate hand.

"Why don't you ever talk to me!" I scolded at the pained boy.

Everyone in the gym froze at my outburst. I gave him a death glare as I pouted, "You better win this game for me"

His teammates sweat dropped at the 'scene' unfolding in front of them. Kuroko stood up scratching the back of his head giving me a soft smile. He proceeded toward me as he pulled me in to a bear hug.

He chuckled a bit, "I missed you too"

I sighed against his jersey and returned his hug. After a moment of silence I heard a voice from behind me.

"Ahem"

I spun around to see a very tall boy with red hair. He looked to be the same age as me; he had a perfect athletic complexion and toned muscles. He glanced at Kuroko raising a brow in confusion. Kuroko released me from his grip.

"This is my cousin Shizuka" he said gesturing to me.

The tall boy scanned me up and down.

Kuroko continued, "This is our teams ace Kagami.'' He gestured to the boy.

The tall boy waved his hand up in the air, "Yo!"

"Nice to meet you, Kagami, I am expecting a good game so please don't let me down!" I smiled

He smirked at me, "I intended to win from the beginning but thanks, Princess." He placed a hand on top of Kuroko's head as he ruffled through his hair.

"Stop it Kagami" Kuroko swatted at the giants hand.

"Kurokocchi!" I heard from across the gym.

I spun around to catch a glimpse of the golden boy approaching us. He walked over to the three of us but only stared at Kuroko and Kagami.

Kise sweat dropped a bit, "It seems the coach doesn't want me to play, he feels bad if we beat you. He thinks it's not worth putting me in because it won't even be a game anymore. Also since this is a small practice game we will only be playing half court."

A heavy aura came from the Seiren boys as the clearly were offended.

He dropped his voice to a whisper pointing to his team, "But if you give these guys a beating I'm sure he'll put me in."

Kuroko glared at the arrogant boy.

Kise continued on looking at Kagami, "But if you can't even do that maybe you shouldn't be going around challenging the generation of miracles"

Kagami grit his teeth, "You little-!"

Kuroko cut him off, "No, why don't you go warm up we don't have time to waste."

Seiren walked away leaving me and Kise. He chuckled, "Well you and Kuroko certain share the same confidence"

He really knows how to push my buttons. Well we will see who is sulking when he loses.

"We are only confident when we know we're right" I scoffed before strolling away.

…

**BEEP**

And the game began. Quick enough Kaijo already had the ball, this is not gonna be good. Kasamatsu senpai began to dribble as he shouted orders to his team mates. Suddenly the ball flew from Kasamatsu senpai hand followed by a blue streak. I know that blue flash, Kuroko! Maybe we haven't lost yet. He quickly passed it off to Kagami before he dunked it in the basket.

People gasped all around me. I looked closer as my eyes widened. No, did he just pull the basket off of the back board! That's not even human.

This left Kaijo and the coach wide mouthed. I watched as Kagami and Kuroko apologized for the net. After a bit of his apologizing, people began to raise the half court line net and opened it to a full court.

As the big nets lowered I heard the fan girls' voices raise. I looked over as Kise lifted his short revealing his dark blue jersey. The voices got even louder as he stepped on the court. Damn got to admit, the boy knows how to make an entrance. This is where the real game begins.

Within seconds Kise was passed the ball and he dunked it hard into the basket. How so quickly! Kise smirked he raised his head to the stands. Wait is he looking at me… no couldn't be, right?

From that point on it was basket after basket. It was just a game between Kagami and Kise trying to one up each other.

As Kagami ran for a fast break I watched as Kise spin around. As his arm whipped around I watched it collide with kuroko's head. The whistle blew.

"Kuroko!"

"Is that guy okay?"

People began to murmur. I shot up to the railing. I watched him stumble over his feet. He looked up to where I was standing before giving me a reassuring nod that he was okay. He sure doesn't look okay as he began to fall to the ground. My heart dropped as they placed the poor boy on a mat next to their bench.

I clenched my fist. He only wanted to prove his love for basketball and now he's out. I hope he is okay but with Kuroko gone and Kagami alone the score gap will only grow.

And I was right. The whole third quarter the gap grew more and more. Seiren struggled to keep up.

I face palmed myself. Not only did Kuroko get hurt but I was about to be the slave artist for Kaijo's most cocky.

Time for the fourth quarter…

I watched as everyone's focus was on Seiren's bench. Wait is Kuroko going back in? No, he can't. He could barely stand earlier.

Sure enough Kuroko was going back in. I hope they know what they're doing.

It was amazing just kuroko's presence being on the court enlightened his team mates as they gradually climbed back up the score board. Could this be the power behind Seiren? Now Kaijo became flustered as the score gap closed.

The score was 98 to 98.

I watched as Kuroko… shot the ball!? What Kuroko can't shoot! I watched as the ball slowly headed toward the net only to be caught by Kagami as he alley hooped it into the net… just as the final buzzer rang.

Everyone's jaw dropped. The whole gym was silenced until the screams of Seiren's victory filled the air.

I jumped up they actually won! I ran down to the gym to see Kuroko. I was over belated as I jumped into his arms nearly pushing him over. His arms gripped me.

"Be careful Shizuka I'm still a bit fragile right now" I smiled at him before leaving him with his team.

I watched as they cheered all the way out the door. I turned to see the Kaijo regulars out of breath and winded. I spotted Kasamatsu and approached him.

"Tough game, huh?"

He looked up at me before weakly smiling, "Hey, people learn from their own losses, right?

I chuckled, "Very noble words senpai" I joked.

"So what happened to Kise?" I questioned

"He took the loss pretty hard for some reason. He's probably on the roof." He replied.

I nodded before bowing and turning away. I mean I'm sure he's upset but why is he taking it his hard. I thought as I proceeded up the stair case.

I opened the roof door to see a certain golden boy lying on the floor. I trotted over to him looking over him.

I noticed a bit of dried tears on his cheeks, was it that hard of a loss?

"Want some company?" I asked as he raised his head startled.

He sighed as he sat up. "I guess you were right, Shizukacchi?" he sighed. I took a seat next to him.

"You look tired take a nap" I suggested.

It was silent.

"Will you lend me your lap?" I spun my head around to his eyes, "W-wait what?!"

Without further notice he laid his head in my lap. What? Ahh! So close, he is touching me!

"Umm Kise kun?"

With his eyes closed he spoke up, "Just for a bit" he pouted.

Really? Just how I wanted to spend my evening.

I stared at his hair, oh my god it's so golden… I wanna touch it! My hand shakily rose to his head before hesitantly brushing through his hair. So soft! Wait what am I doing this is weird, oh gawd I'm touching him! I began to remove my hand. Before I could he gripped it in his.

"No, do it again. It felt good"

I raised a brow at the boy. Even now he still manages to surprise me. I cautiously began to weave my fingers through his hair again.

"Fine but only for a few minutes" I replied hiding a light blush.


End file.
